


Come For Me

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Spock gives Kirk a hard time.





	Come For Me

Kirk smoothed the back of his hair down and resisted the urge to turn and glare at Spock. It wouldn’t do any good. His bondmate never, or rarely, did what he was told. Vulcan stubbornness, as Bones would say. Kirk knew the truth. Vulcans took orders easily, unless they’d rather not. He controlled the prickle that went up his spine. Shivering on the bridge wasn’t acceptable. He bit his lip and didn’t swivel his chair.

“Captain?”

Kirk turned to the yeoman and automatically signed the report. He didn’t even glance at it. Hopefully, it wasn’t something that would get him into trouble later.

“McCoy to Bridge.”

Kirk hit the toggle. Bones could be a much-needed distraction. “Go ahead, Bones.”

“Can you wander down here to sickbay, Captain? I need to review the latest crew physicals with you,” Bones said in his slow southern fashion.

Kirk nearly danced for joy. “Yes, I’ll be right there. Kirk out.” He closed the com link and stood up to give Spock the bridge. That would take care of the problem.

“Captain, I believe I will accompany you. I need to consult with the doctor on a small matter.” Spock stood.

“Of course, Mr. Spock.” Kirk was careful not to show any sign of his discomfort at being outmaneuvered. “Sulu, you have the bridge. Don’t hit anything.”

“Aye, sir.” Sulu tried to control his grin. He slid into the vacated seat with obvious pleasure. Kirk didn’t like it one bit, but he allowed it. He went to the turbolift with Spock at his right shoulder. The doors shut.

“Sickbay,” Kirk said softly.

“Computer, slow the turbolift to its minimum speed, coming to a complete halt every five seconds for a lapse of three minutes before resuming.”

Kirk put his back to a wall and lifted his hands. “Spock, bondmate, this isn’t the place.”

“I see nothing amiss with this location.” Spock stepped to him. “Put your hands flat against the wall of the turbolift.”

Kirk lowered his head and put his hands flat. Spock loomed over him, but didn’t touch. Their bodies were close enough to mold together as they were meant to, but Spock kept them apart.

“Please, I-” Kirk stopped. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“That is not a complete sentence.” Spock locked their eyes together. “You will.”

“Yes. I do.” Kirk began to breathe much harder, and he writhed against the wall, making sure his hands stayed flat. “Touch me.”

“No, you have not been receptive to my needs in the least these past hours.” Spock bracketed Kirk’s head with his hands. “I do not require much.”

“You require all.” Kirk yearned to kiss him, but stealing one would be extremely unwise. “I apologize, bondmate.”

“I accept.” Spock’s groin came close, so close, but didn’t touch him. “And what will you give me to show your remorse?”

Kirk groaned and curled his fingers. Spock moved back and turned away. “Whatever you want.” Kirk made sure his hands were flat. He’d been punished.

Spock returned so quickly that Kirk nearly flinched. “Spread your legs.

Kirk obeyed quickly and felt the hot breath of his bondmate. It teased across his neck and had the power of a phaser behind it. His ass jerked off the wall, but his hands remained. He felt a pulse race from his balls up to his brain. “No, not here,” he whispered.

“Yes, here. Soon.” Spock’s tongue danced near Kirk’s ear. “Your essence belongs to me, and I require confirmation of that fact.”

Kirk leaned his head back and arched on the wall. His body began to tingle. He shut his eyes, trying to escape the sensations that threatened him. They were glorious.

“Look at me.”

“I need a single touch.” Kirk stared into those dark eyes. If he couldn’t run, he’d get more. “One.”

Spock kept their eyes and minds locked, but stepped away. Kirk wanted to howl with frustration. He ached. Spock put his hands behind his back in total denial. His eyes flared darker. Kirk gasped and slid his hands up the wall. They wanted to grab, but it wasn’t allowed. He wouldn’t do this, not without help.

Spock nodded to him. “You will.”

Kirk knew it was true. His body throbbed to the rhythm of the heart standing too far away from him. It was enough, more than enough. “Yes. Tell me when.”

Spock moved to stand in front of the doors. Kirk jerked from the lost eye contact. His breath came faster. The bond inside him twisted and unfurled, reached and caressed. Spock made no reaction. He stood. Kirk clenched his jaw. He would wait. Gasping through his teeth, he watched those lips.

“Please,” Kirk whispered.

Spock lowered his head fractionally, and the bond ripped up and down Kirk’s aching body, claiming him. Kirk almost shouted with joy, but clamped his lips around it. Only his hands remained in contact with the wall as his heart and soul pounded to a Vulcan rhythm. The turbolift stopped. The doors opened.

“Come for me.”

Kirk moaned and released. His throbbing body pushed beyond the edge by those few words. Spock walked from the turbolift without looking back. The bond strummed, and Kirk nearly slid down the wall. His heart raced. The doors shut again. He groaned and sobbed, but didn’t touch himself. Spock would know.

“Deck five. Full speed.” The turbolift complied. Kirk looked at his splayed hands. His body throbbed again, and he shuddered. “Thank you.” His heartbeat slowed, and he remained where his bondmate had put him until the turbolift doors opened again. Quickly, he strode to his quarters and cleaned up, finding a fresh pair of black pants. He returned to the turbolift and waited a brief moment for it to arrive. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled.

The doors opened. Spock was there - tall and serene - his hands folded neatly. “You are pleased?”

Kirk stepped inside. “Sickbay.” He stood right at Spock’s side in front of the closed door. “I always enjoy riding the turbolift with you, bondmate.”

“Yes, it can be stimulating.” Spock raised his eyebrow and turned slightly. “Turbolift, half-speed.”

Kirk waited passively. Spock would command. It seemed to be what he wanted today. He did, but gently, pulling Kirk into a long kiss that made his knees wobble again. Spock caressed the side of Kirk’s face with a touch that was confident. Kirk sighed and relaxed as he’d been taught.

You are refreshed?

I am. You are dominant. Why?

You required it.

The bond wrapped them tightly together, clinching and stroking. The ebb and flow made Kirk groan and moan. His thoughts spun away, and he was gripped by passion. Spock slid his hand down and cupped him through his trousers. The touch was exquisite, a gift from his beloved bondmate. He gasped, and the turbolift doors opened.

“Come for me.”

Kirk panted and shook. His eyes drifted shut. He sagged against the wall and hoped no one was near to see the captain having a terrific orgasm. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes. Spock was gone, again.

“Damn Vulcan. Deck five!”


End file.
